Facilities such as auditoriums, movie theaters, and the like require frequent cleaning—such as between movie showings, ball games, etc. Sweeping between the seats has always been a problem. Conventional wooden brooms repeatedly break and cannot easily fit between adjoining seats. Around the house, there are many obstacles and crevices that hinder the use of a conventional broom. Standard push brooms are not forgiving in tight areas—resulting in furniture, molding and walls being constantly marked and dented.
There are a variety of different prior art solutions to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,579 issued to T. C. Kussman on Jul. 10, 1956 discloses a push broom having a construction specifically adapted for cleaning of floor surfaces under objects such as chairs, theater seats, church pews and store counters. The Kussman push broom has a handle such as to permit the brush head to be entered under a chair (or the like) while still holding the brush head perfectly square with the floor for most efficient cleaning of the floor surface. The handle of the Kussman push broom includes an upwardly and angularly extending main portion that allows for an individual to grasp the handle while the brush head remains on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,388 issued to R. J. Dietrich discloses a portable surface treating apparatus including a non-straight elongate handle with spaced ends. In a preferred form, the handle has a straight section which is connected to the head so that with the head in position against the floor, the straight section is substantially horizontal. A second straight section is connected in an angular arrangement with the first straight section, at an angle that allows for an individual to grasp this second section without needing to bend over.
Another prior art arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,112 issued to R. Mayfield et al. on Jan. 9, 2001, where the Mayfield et al. push broom includes a “bowed” handle that is operable with less force than required in using a straight-handled broom. The handle includes a posterior portion that angles upwardly and rearwardly from a front handle portion, thereby orienting the rear, upper end n a more nearly vertical position than a standard push broom.
A curved handle prior art push broom configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,747 issued to F. Cavalheiro on Dec. 2, 2002, where this handle includes a first curved section and a second curved section, each having a specified, different radius of curvature. The two sections blend smoothly into each other at a midpoint, the curvature intended to reduce back strain by the individual using the broom.
While there are various prior art attempts at addressing the problem of cleaning underneath objects, a need remains for a broom/mop handle that allows for quick and efficient cleaning in various hard-to-reach locations.